


Sandwich

by joytiny



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short, Sweet, idk what to tag, woongmin rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytiny/pseuds/joytiny
Summary: Some short domestic woongmin fluff because we all need it!





	Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo, I missed woongmin so i decided to whip out this short little thing because i was feeling soft and slightly inspired by all those pics they blessed us with!  
I'm working on something a little bigger rn (don't know how big but hopefully not too much!) so stay tuned for that woongmin nation!  
Hope you like this thing, I wrote in under 15 minutes, so I can't promise that it'll be good!

To say that Youngmin was exhausted would be an understatement. He felt like he had never worked harder in his entire life. His whole body ached, and his feet felt like they each weighed at least 100 kilos. He almost didn't believe he'd make it home. 

He knew that he should stop working overtime, but his boss would probably not be very understanding about it. He had told Woong several times that he would look for a job that paid better but it was all easier said than done.

Youngmin was aware that Woong worried about him because he had expressed several times that he actually wasn’t enjoying his job very much. Woong sometimes felt guilty about doing what he loved by being a chef but Youngmin was always quick to assure him that he shouldn’t feel that way because of him and that he was proud of him for following his dream.

Somehow, Youngmin did end up making it home.

He dragged himself through the front door, tiredly kicked off his shoes and slid off his blazer. He was hungry as it had been hours since lunch, so he figured that, despite everything, he had to make a quick stop in the kitchen. Woong wouldn't be happy if he heard that he was skipping meals. It would only make him worry more.

Youngmin entered the kitchen with droopy eyes only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw none other than his fiancé standing in the kitchen, preparing Youngmin's favorite sandwich. Woong looked up when he noticed him in the doorway and smiled his beautiful smile that Youngmin loved so much. 

"Hey babe, I didn't know when you'd be home, so I made this for you. I was gonna put it in the fridge but here you are", he said cheerfully despite the late hour as Youngmin walked up to him. 

"You're a literal angel, Jeon Woong", was all he said, wrapping his arms around Woong, hugging him tightly before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Youngmin had been aching to do that all day. He heard the younger giggle, but he returned the hug, nonetheless. Youngmin felt his muscles relax the slightest bit; he felt less heavy though still beyond exhausted. 

"Long day?" Woong questioned knowingly, still half-squished against Youngmin's chest.

"The _longest_...sorry about coming home so late", he apologized. 

"It's okay. I know how tough your boss is. I was just worried you'd head straight to bed without eating anything...", Woong voiced his concerns. 

They stayed like this for a while just wrapped up in each other until Youngmin felt some of his energy return. That was just what Woong did for him; make him feel better after a tiring day, never fussing about his terrible work hours. 

"Do you want to go to bed after eating or should I go run you a bath or anything?" Woong asked him.

Youngmin grinned. “If I pick the bath option, will you join me?” he retorted, wagging his eyebrows in exaggeration.

Wong laughed, slightly shoving him. “Of course, someone has to make sure that you’re not gonna fall asleep and drown in the tub!” he said.

Youngmin smiled, pleased with the answer and took a knife from the drawer, cutting the sandwich in half. He picked up one half and offered the other to Woong who laughed but took it, nonetheless. 

“Then let’s eat and go take that bath”, he announced cheerfully. Woong shook his head, mumbling something about him being “unbelievable” but uttered no complaints whatsoever.

"Love you, Woongie", Youngmin said, munching happily on the sandwich.

"Love you too, you dork", Woong replied with a chuckle and reached out to wipe some mayo off the corner of his lips. 


End file.
